Valor Burns Red
by Dr. Scrubs MD
Summary: Sora was just a normal guy trying to live a normal life, but that was before he signed a mysterious contract that changed his life forever.


**Prologue**

His eyes opened slowly, this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. The last thing he had remembered was lying down to go to sleep in his room, and now he was standing in an office of sorts. The office was large, an oaken bookshelf stood on one side of the room, while a large desk took up the center. Stacked on top of the desk was a massive stack of various books, most of which were in a language he couldn't understand.

There were a series of windows that looked out to a massive black sky, a gorgeous sea of stars visible. He was almost taken aback. How had he ended up here in the first place? As he was adjusting to his newer surroundings, he noticed a chair was being pulled up to the massive desk. A man now sat before him. He was a taller, older gentleman, with a harsh face that likely hadn't seen humor in years, with a long gray beard. His garments were what stood out however; he wore a long blue robe and a tall, pointy hat that was covered in various moons and stars.

"I welcome you," The man began, waving a hand to gesture to the room at large. "It seems yet another has arrived, how curious indeed." He asked for the older man's name, his voice sounding incredibly distant and not his own. "I am the Master of this Tower; you may call me Yen Sid if you desire a moniker for me. And who might you be?"

That was the real question wasn't it? What was his name? It seemed so easy to remember when he was awake, but here it felt like some sort of long forgotten dream. He told Yen Sid as much, who simply nodded and stroked his long gray beard thoughtfully.

"You have forgotten your name? A boy so uncertain of his future then." Yen Sid gazed at Him, and slowly nodded. "You may tell me your name when you know yourself better. As to today, this is the matter of your arrival." Yen Sid proceeded to reach for a loose paper on the desk, lazily flicking his wrist over it. Light shone from the paper, and on it was now a very long contract it seemed. "The matter of your arrival is to the details of your contract," He motioned to the paper once more. "Your contract is important, and it will likely shape not only your life, but the lives of those around you.

"This contract is a pact between you and I, one that will define your life in ways you cannot imagine. A great evil approaches, and it seems you have been called to battle back the encroaching darkness." He stopped after seeing the confusion on his guests face. "This is not for me to say, you are the bearer of the contract." He raised a hand and waved it, and now appearing in a puff of smoke was a quill, its feather shining a myriad of colors, it was absolutely gorgeous. "The contract has the key to unlocking your destiny, a destiny that will shake you to your very core. There will be dangers, perils beyond your imagining. But great rewards as well. Once you sign the contract, your life will no longer be the same; you will be something greater than yourself." He stopped, seeing hesitation.

"You are afraid of the change?" The Guest nodded, saying that he was simply an average person. "Average you say?" Yen Sid laughed; it was a hard laugh, one that made the Guest worry if he had lost his mind. "Average does not get you into my Tower. You are far from the average person that lives their life. You are the one who will decide the fate of many lives. It is your choice, if you do not, perhaps another will be called to action." He stroked his beard once more, closing his eyes as though he were deep in thought. "Then again, perhaps not."

His Guest wavered for only a moment, before steeling himself, and signed the page. Yen Sid snapped, and the quill disappeared, and the contract appeared before the Master of the Tower.

"You are Sora Hikari?" His eyes flicked to his Guest, Sora. "One uncertain of his future, but one who does not run from it." Yen Sid smiled. "You are going to be an interesting Client, I must say. You are free to go. You shall know when it is you shall be called upon. Go forth, Sora! Await the call of action." Yen Sid raised a hand far above his head, and snapped.

Sora awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat trickling down his forehead and face. He was panting hard, and he slowly ran a hand through his long spikey brown hair. "What a weird dream." He said after a short while, turning his head towards his alarm clock. He still had a few more hours before he had to get ready for school. He laid his head back down, but sleep would not find him this night. He sighed and made his way out of his room, heading down the staircase towards the kitchen. His house was a lot smaller than most of the houses of Destiny Islands, the three bedroom, two bath house wasn't exactly spacious, it was taller rather than wide. The living room and kitchen felt cramped, yet he navigated through the area easily.

He heard the light breeze of the wind and the sounds of the ocean from an open window, and as he grabbed an empty mug to make a cup of coffee, he noticed the note on the fridge door. It was written on a small white board that he used to exchange messages with his mother.

 **Sora, I have to go on another business trip, I will be gone long before you wake up, I should be back in two weeks, maybe three. Call me when you get the chance. –Mom**

He signed, and erased the message. Typical mom, she always never was good about letting him know when she left. As his coffee finished brewing, he made his way to the back porch, sipping on the beverage happily. His mind wandered back to the dream, but slowly, that dissolved into thoughts of his upcoming school day. Soon enough, he forgot the dream entirely, and began readying himself for the day ahead of him.

 _ **So I got hit with some inspiration of writing this after having finished playing Persona 4 again and watching Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse. Consider this my take on a Kingdom Hearts Superhero story.**_

 _ **On that note, Kingdom Hearts 3 came out today, which is pretty great by the way. I took a break from it to type this up really quick. Who knows, this might be a story I actually finish for once.**_

 _ **Hope you all have a good day!**_


End file.
